witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Stregobor
|Profession = Mage |Aka = Master Irion |Race = Human |Hair_color = Grey |Abilities = Magic |Appears_books = |Lookalike = Lars Mikkelsen Olgierd Łukasiewicz}} (U.S. and UK edition)}} Stregobor was a Kovirian wizard and a master illusionist, as well as a staunch believer in "the Curse of the Black Sun". Biography Stregobor had lived in Kovir for most of his life, serving King Idi along with the mage Zavist. At one point the witcher Geralt completed a contract by killing an amphisboena for the king, but instead of paying the witcher, Stregobor and Zavist convinced Idi that Geralt was a charlatan and shouldn't be paid. On top of that, Idi then gave Geralt barely enough time to leave the kingdom. Being a strong believer in the Curse of the Black Sun, he also helped with the Council's efforts in trying to learn more about the afflicted girls, going as far as doing autopsies and even a vivisection on one, believing he was acting in the people's defense because "the mutant girls would have drowned entire countries in blood." However, it proved difficult in picking the girls out, so the mages stopped killing the girls and started to lock them up in towers. Meeting Renfri Some time later, the Council sent Stregobor to Creyden because of Queen Aridea's suspicions concerning her stepdaughter, Renfri, who'd been born during an eclipse. Reportedly using Nehalenia's Mirror, the queen learned she and many others would die at the hands of her stepdaughter. Stregobor showed up and spied on the young Renfri and, after conducting some tests, confirmed the child was a mutant. While he wanted to isolate the girl, Aridea wanted to kill her and sent the princess into the woods with a thug hired to kill her.This contradicts what Renfri tells Geralt in that both Aridea and Stregobor attempted to kill her multiple times with hired assassins. Instead, the thug raped Renfri, who took advantage of him being occupied and stabbed her brooch pin through his ear and into his brain, killing him, before running away. Stregobor soon left but four years later Aridea sent word that she'd tracked Renfri, now known as Shrike, to Mahakam. The queen then summoned him to return to Creyden, but by the time he arrived, Aridea had been poisoned and subsequently died. While the general rumor was that her husband, Fredefalk, did it, Stregobor believed it was the work of Renfri.Renfri tells Geralt she didn't kill Aridea and that her stepmother got off lucky dying in bed; Renfri had special plans in mind in how to kill Aridea. Later on, Stregobor was in Mahakam when Renfri crossed paths with him and, remembering his part back in Creyden, moved to attack the sorcerer but he uttered a spell at the last minute, turning her into a crystal slab, which he then tossed into a mine and proceeded to cave in, burying her. Despite this, Renfri was later freed by a prince from a distant kingdom and set out to assassinate Stregobor. On the Run Stregobor went back to Kovir but Renfri found him and, after three assassination attempts there, he fled to the Pontar Valley, then to Angren, but each time she found him. He finally hid in Arcsea, in the town of Blaviken, and took on the name Master Irion, the former owner of the tower he now took residence in. Here, he lived in peace for about a year, helping the locals occasionally, until Renfri found him once more. Around the same time, Geralt arrived in town on unrelated business and, despite Geralt's obvious dislike of the sorcerer from their past relations, Stregobor still asked Geralt to kill Renfri, proclaiming it was "the lesser evil". However, Geralt refused to do so, believing Renfri had her reasons and he didn't want to pick sides. The next day, Renfri appeared at the sorcerer's impenetrable tower, giving him an ultimatum: come out voluntarily to his death or she and her gang would start killing all the market goers in town. However, he refused, stating they could kill all of Blaviken and its neighboring towns and he still wouldn't come out. Renfri then returned to the marketplace where Geralt had just finished killing off her gang and the two sparred before Geralt killed the princess. Having seen the fight from his crystal ball, Stregobor then emerged from his tower and attempted to collect the body to do an autopsy on, but Geralt threatened to kill him if he touched her. With that, Stregobor then returned to Kovir. Gallery Denis_Gordeev_Stregobor.jpeg Stregobor by Jana Komárková.jpg Stregobor-film.jpg|Stregobor (Olgierd Łukasiewicz) in The Hexer TV series Stregobor komiks.jpg|Stregobor in the " graphic novel References External links * de:Stregobor es:Stregobor fr:Stregobor it:Stregobor pl:Stregobor uk:Стреґобор vi:Stregobor pt-br:Stregobor ru:Стрегобор Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Characters in the comics Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Last Wish characters